


Epiphany

by PineappleBellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Clarke has had a rough day, Epiphany, F/M, Patient death, Sex, doctors Clarke and Bellamy, one friend just helping out another friend, starts out sad just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleBellarke/pseuds/PineappleBellarke
Summary: This hasn’t been Dr. Clarke Griffin’s day or even her week, but maybe all she needs is a close friend and some stress relief.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based on Taylor Swift's Epiphany song, I just had to.

“Time of death, 4:52 pm.”

She slammed the door closed behind her as she sank to her knees, sobs shaking her body. This week had been hard and today made it no easier. Her scrubs still had a spot of blood on her left side, so small that the family didn’t notice it, especially when she had just told them the gut-wrenching news. Her blonde hair that had fallen out of her short ponytail falls in front of her face as her sobs come again at the sight of the blood.

She doesn’t want to think about everything, but she had finally broken. This week had tested her, but she had remained strong, or at least until her patient that she had seen for years died on her table. The kid had been in and out of the hospital and this was one of her final surgeries, but she bled out and Clarke couldn’t stop the bleeding.

Clarke hugs around her knees pulling them to her chest as she rocks back and forth on the floor of the sleeping quarters. Everything came crashing down when Madi died on her table. Clarke just wanted to make it through today and then she would have two days to herself to get over this terrible week that had just gotten a whole lot worse.

Her ex-girlfriend had started spreading rumors about her to their mutual friends so she had to address them all separately. Because of said rumors, her boyfriend broke up with her at the beginning of the week. Her mom had just gone back to chemo after they found her cancer had come back. And Clarke was truly alone.

There were a few of her co-workers she could talk to, but none of them she felt as close to as she did Bellamy, the head of ortho, that was also in the room when Madi flatlined. Clarke wished she could call out to him now, but she knew she didn’t want to seem weak, especially since he was the one that helped recruit her to this hospital in the first place. So instead she rocked herself on the cold floor of the empty room just wanting to feel warmth.

The door opens bumping into her body lying on the floor and she jolts scooting herself out of the way so the intruder can open the door further.

“Sorry, why are you on the floor?” The intruder asks into the darkness as they shut the door after they enter. Clarke rests her back against one of the bed bunks and looks up trying to analyze who it is in the dark. The way he held his body should’ve been enough of a tell, but if that wasn’t, the unruly curls messed up by a surgery cap was enough.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke mumbles and Bellamy notices the crack in her voice as she sniffles.

“Clarke,” he exhales and sinks to his knees in front of her resting a hand on her shoulder, “there was nothing you could do.” He shakes his head and her sobs come back. He sits next to her touching their shoulders together so she would know he was there for her.

“I know, it’s just she was only 7. She had her whole life ahead of her only for it to be taken,” Clarke breathes in a shaky breath and Bellamy rests a hand on her knee rubbing circles with his thumb. “She had been in and out of here since she was 4, she deserved to know the world,” Clarke drops her head and feels Bellamy’s other hand move to encourage her to rest her head on his shoulder. She is thankful for the gesture and gives in letting her forehead rest on his shoulder as her tears soak his scrubs.

“She’s in a better place now, she’s not in pain anymore,” Bellamy offers, and she just nods in acknowledgment. He rests his head on top of hers and they sit like that for a while.

Clarke finds herself focusing on his thumb rubbing circles into her knee and it brings her solace to know that she’s not alone. She wants to tell him everything and have him hold her for her next few days off, but she knows that’s just her loneliness talking and she doesn’t actually want that. Besides, he’s her only friend that doesn’t know her past or isn’t getting fed rumors by her ex, so he was special.

“Are you ready to go home?” Bellamy asks quietly and it wasn’t until now she thought he could’ve been crying too. After all, Madi was his patient too.

“My shifts not over yet,” Clarke says glancing at her watch and lifting her head off of his shoulder.

“I’ll explain it to Jaha tomorrow, you’re only an hour away anyway so let’s get you home,” she shrugs as he rises to his feet. She missed the warmth of his hand on her knee but her feelings subside when she grasps his hand to help herself up.

“Thank you,” she mumbles now standing thankful for the darkness in the room so he couldn’t see what a mess her face was. She’s able to make out a few of his facial features in the dark and notices his small smirk in response.

Clarke wipes her face with her free hand not wanting to let go of him and he makes no moves to let go of her either.

“Are you ready to go?” He questions and she nods as he pulls her to the door and out into the bright hallway. It takes her eyes a while to adjust, but until they do, her feet are following his lead blindly hand in hand.

She’s sure they received some stares from their co-workers they passed, but she didn’t care about that then. He leads her out the doors of the hospital and to his Mercedes.

“Where to?” he questions looking to her after fastening his seatbelt.

“My apartment is in the complex on Arcadia street,” she sighs just wanting to go home and rest.

“Okay,” he responds pulling out of his parking spot. The whole drive to her apartment complex she’s leaning her head against the passenger side window watching as dusk falls upon the passing city. Bellamy pulls into her parking lot and she sits up unbuckling her seatbelt.

“Thank you for the ride,” she gives him a small smile while reaching for the door. Clarke’s sure he noticed the wave of confusion that came over her face when she saw him unbuckling his seatbelt too.

“Would you like me to stay with you? I’ve noticed you’ve been having a bad week and I’m sure today didn’t help,” he shakes his head.

“Yeah I think I’d like that,” she exhales and gets out of the car hoping this isn’t a big mistake.

Bellamy locks his car and they walk to her apartment in silence. Clarke unlocks the door and leads him inside. If she would’ve known she was having company, she would’ve cleaned up a bit suddenly embarrassed by the few dishes in the sink and her bra on the couch.

“Sorry,” she apologizes rushing over to the bra to throw it into her room.

“It’s okay, I get it.” Bellamy sets his keys on the counter like he lived there and did it every day before he sauntered over to the fridge. “What do you want me to fix for dinner?” He looks over at her when he notices there isn’t much in the fridge to fix food from. Clarke is taken back by his suggestion.

“Um, today is Friday so I probably was just going to order Chinese, but I’m not really hungry now so you can take my card and order whatever you want,” she shrugs pulling her card from her wallet. Bellamy doesn’t accept it and shakes his head walking past her to the couch.

“You need to eat food, Griffin, I’m ordering you lo mein.” He states but before she could argue he’s got the phone to his ear calling the Chinese restaurant. Clarke shakes her head and walks into her bedroom to change out of her scrubs and into something comfier. She puts on her grey sweats and a black tee with a v cut neckline.

Right before she is about to go back into the living room, she realizes that Bellamy would also probably appreciate a change of clothes. She finds a big blue t-shirt at the bottom of one of her drawers and grabs her biggest pair of black sweatpants hoping they fit him.

She returns to the living room and Bellamy is flipping through the channels on the tv.

“I brought you some clothes if you’d like,” she says not understanding why she was suddenly so shy, “I mean, I don’t know if they’ll fit you, but it’s all I have—”

“Thank you,” he stands up stopping her rambling, “I’ll go put them on, the food will be here in like 20 minutes.” Bellamy walks past her to her bathroom and she sits on her couch pulling the blanket to keep her warm. Her body always got cold when she broke down and she was already missing his body heat next to her.

He returns to the living room and she looks up at him from the TV.

“They fit!” He smiles placing his scrubs on one of the kitchen barstools. She smiles at him as she watches him join her on the other end of the couch. “Anything in particular you want to watch?” He questions getting comfortable.

“I don’t care,” she barely whispers almost to the point of tears again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks noticing her demeanor. She looks up to make eye contact with him before giving him a sad smile.

“Some things you just can’t speak about,” she takes a deep breath gathering what little courage she has, “can you just hold me? Or is that too much?” She didn’t want to cross any boundaries with him, but she needed someone right now.

“Of course, come here,” he opens his arms to her and she crawls the short distance over to him dragging the blanket with her. Once she places her head on his chest and they’re comfortable her heart breaks. She needed this more than she could ever explain to him and he seems to understand. His arms wrap around her back and his right-hand starts playing with her hair in a way that makes her feel small but protected from the horrors of the world.

Bellamy had turned on some documentary about an island that Clarke wasn’t really interested in but didn’t mind watching. She didn’t mind much as long as he was here and running his hands up and down her back.

They both jump when there was a knock at the door and Clarke gets off of him so he could go get the food, already missing his warmth, heartbeat, and even breathes. Once the smell of the Chinese comes wafting by her nose, she realizes how hungry she actually is and was glad Bellamy was here to talk some sense into her. He sets the food on her coffee table and starts to take it out of the bag.

“Thank you,” she smiles when he hands her the rice and lo mein container.

“No problem,” he responds sitting back in his spot and they eat their dinner while watching the documentary. Clarke wants to scarf down the noodles so she can get back to cuddling him, but instead, she paces herself trying not to seem too desperate.

Once they’re done eating, Bellamy cleans up their trash off the table and Clarke almost groans because she would’ve just left it and she just wanted to get back to cuddling. After he cleaned up their mess he came back to the couch and she almost jumped into his lap again. He chuckled a bit but didn’t say anything about her eagerness and for that she was thankful.

Bellamy played with her hair until the documentary was over and he moved to grab the remote to choose something else to watch.

“Okay, you pick,” he said handing her the remote. Clarke looked up at him from her spot on his chest and realized she didn’t want to watch anything else. It was stupid she knew, but she really wanted to take her mind off everything and lose herself for a while.

“Do I get to pick not watching anything?” She quips smirking up at him and she knew he immediately understood by the way his gaze fell dark to her. 

“Clarke you had a rough day and have had a bad week, we’re not doing this,” he shakes his head.

“Isn’t that all the more reason to do it?” She asks tilting her head to the side and pushing herself up on her hands so she can gaze down at him.

“We’re co-workers and friends, nothing more,” he tries but his Adam’s apple bobs as he gulps.

“I’m not asking you to be anything more. Just be a friend helping another friend for one night,” she sighs, “Bellamy please,” she tries one more time before giving up.

He sighs and closes his eyes for a second before opening them again, “are you sure about this? This is not what I was asking for when I asked if you wanted me to stay with you tonight.”

“Yes, Bellamy I’m absolutely sure, I’m asking for this if you’re okay with it,” she tries to reassure him. He’s quiet for a bit and Clarke thinks he’s about to turn her down when he sits up and wraps her legs around him before standing. Clarke becomes a giggling mess at the quick change of circumstances as he carries her to her room.

He lays her down on her bed and she smiles up to him as her giggling stops and he suddenly looks a bit serious.

“I uhh, don’t have a condom with me,” he admits.

“Top drawer,” Clarke nods her head to her nightstand, and he reaches over to grab one. He sets it on the bed beside her head before returning to lean over top of her.

“Last chance to back out from going too far with a friend,” he whispers resting his forehead on hers.

“Never,” she shakes her head before pulling him down to crush her lips against his. Clarke thought it would take a little bit of time until they learned each other’s lips, but she kissed him, and they immediately moved to the same rhythm. His scent enveloped her, and he felt like coming home. From that moment on, she knew just once wasn’t going to be enough.

Bellamy breaks their kiss for a moment to take off his t-shirt and Clarke hopes he doesn’t notice the way her eyes bug out to be met with his abs and the hard planes of his chest. Logically, she knew he was fit from the was his short scrub sleeves hugged his biceps, or how stiff his chest felt under her head earlier, but seeing it was something else entirely.

“Like what you see?” He questions with a smirk and in retaliation, she takes off her own shirt. She gets it over her head in enough time to see his reaction to her bare breasts. He gulps, eyes flicking between her tits and back up to her face.

“Like what you see?” She mimics his smirk and he reaches his hand’s foreword one in front of each breast.

“May I?” He asks suddenly a bit unsure and nervous.

“Bellamy, you’re going to be having sex with me, yes you may touch—” Clarke’s breath catches in her throat when his hands come in contact with her breasts, her nipples hardening into his palms. His touch lights her on fire and she’s already reaching out for his waistband before he steps out of her reach.

“Patience,” he whispers against her lips and she stops trying when he starts kissing her. She occupies her hands in his curls and he moans into her mouth as she massages his scalp. His lips leave hers and kiss down her neck as she tries to catch her breath. Everywhere he kisses her he leaves her tingling. The warmth of his lips against her skin only to be taken away and replaced by the cool air on repeat in a way that drives her insane.

Clarke is about to complain when he takes a hand off her breast just for it to be replaced by his lips on her pebbled nipple.

“ _Bellamy_ ,” she moans into the silence the only accompanying sound is his gentle suckles.

“I love it when you moan my name, baby,” he praises her, and her eyes roll back at him calling her baby. Maybe she had been wanting this for a while, maybe.

He keeps traveling down her stomach until he’s kneeling at the edge of the bed and pulling down her waistband. If Clarke knew this was happening, she would’ve at least tried to trim a bit, but he doesn’t seem to mind as her pants drop to her ankles and he nearly growls at the sight of her cunt.

Bellamy takes his time kissing up the inside of her thigh before breathing over her cunt and kissing down the other side of her thigh. He’s teasing her and it’s driving her wild.

“Bellamy, please,” she begs after he does that again and she just needs him on her.

“Yes, baby,” he responds before breathing over her clit and licking a hot stripe up her core that nearly makes her jump to the other side of the bed. Clarke is a moaning mess as he flicks his tongue over her clit, and she doesn’t want to know how he got so good at what he’s doing right now.

He takes his mouth off her and she whines at the loss of contact, but that whine quickly turns into a gasp as he inserts one finger into her. She feels herself clench down onto his finger as he returns to teasing her clit with his tongue. His fingers are significantly bigger than her own which brings a wave of pleasure to her.

Clarke gasps again when he starts curling his finger into her and hitting that spot inside her that she can only reach with a toy. She can hear how wet she is as he pushes his hand into her, but she can’t find a reason to be embarrassed by it. Bellamy adds another finger inside her, and she starts to feel a bit of a stretch as she comes closer to her climax.

“ _Bellamy_ ,” she moans in a warning, and he looks up at her seeming to understand.

“Come for me, baby,” Bellamy responds before returning to her clit. It doesn’t take much longer before she’s tightening and pulsing down on his fingers. Bellamy stops his ministrations and kisses the inside of her thigh as she starts to come down from her high.

Bellamy stands up and takes his fingers out of her coated in her juices. She watches him as he sucks his fingers into his mouth cleaning them off of her come.

“You taste amazing by the way,” he compliments her before leaning back over her to kiss her neck. She turns her head to kiss him and taste herself on him which just turned her on more.

Clarke reaches for his waistband and this time he doesn’t stop her. He stands up and she follows him sitting up to drag the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers down in one motion. His cock springs free and if Clarke was surprised by his body, she was most surprised by his cock.

In all her daydreams, he was a decent size, but nothing compared to the real thing in front of her face. She wrapped her hand around the base and Bellamy stuttered a bit as she took a few experimental strokes. His cock was hot in her hand and she barely noticed him ripping open the condom wrapper.

Bellamy places the condom over the tip and then grabbed her hand to guide her sliding it down his shaft until he was encased. Clarke fell back onto the bed and he followed climbing on top of her.

“Ready?” He asks looking into her eyes as he lines himself up to her entrance.

“Yes,” she nods and feels him start to push into her. Clarke hadn’t had sex in a while, and she had never had sex with a man as big as Bellamy. So, when he pushed into her slowly, she felt every pleasurable stretch and bump as he filled her. Once he was fully into her, he stopped as he looked into her eyes. Clarke was just trying to catch her breath.

“Good?” He asked a bit of concern on his face. Clarke broke out into a smile.

“Yes, Bellamy, please fuck me _now_.” He smiled at her words before dragging his cock out of her making her feel empty. He pushed back into her a bit harder and her body was tingling all over. Clarke was never one to get off on penetration alone, but as Bellamy thrusts into her, she realizes she could get off on him filling her alone.

He starts fucking into her harder and Clarke finds herself climbing already.

“ _Bellamy_ ,” she moans fisting her hands into the sheets beneath her.

“Fuck Clarke, I’m going to hate you calling me Dr. Blake at work now that I know what you moaning my name sounds like,” he says and Clarke smirks opening her eyes.

“ _Dr. Blake, please, fuck me harder_ ,” she moans obscenely and watches as Bellamy groans and his hips stutter a bit before pounding into her harder.

“You have no idea what you do to me, baby,” he says, and Clarke closes her eyes giving back into the pleasure. Bellamy reaches down and places one hand on her clit while the other grasps at her breast and she screams in pleasure.

“ _Bellamy!_ ” She whisper shouts, the pleasure close to overcoming her.

“Come on my cock, Clarke, I need to feel you coming on me,” he encourages her, and it sends her over the edge. She clenches down on him and he thrusts into her a few more times before she feels him pulsing inside her. He exhales as he comes and starts to try and catch his breath before laying down beside her.

They’re both spent, satiated, and sweaty as they lay beside each other coming down from their highs.

Clarke turns to him first, “stay tonight?” She asks quiet and hopeful that it wouldn’t be too much.

“Of course,” he responds kissing her forehead before sitting up to take the condom off and throw it out. 

* * *

Clarke wakes up on the cold hard floor eyes crusty from her sobs and one of her nostrils clogged from snot. A part of her wishes it was true, but knows it was just the epiphany her brain had conjured to help her rest. She checked her phone and it was already 7 pm and she should be home.

She sits up and rubs her eyes trying to compose herself when she notices a figure sitting up on the bunk bed across from her.

“I came in here to see if you were okay,” he starts explaining in a voice a bit lower than usual, and she could see the outline of a smirk on his face as well, “but you seemed to be having a good time moaning my name in your sleep, so I let you rest.”

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guy's enjoyed it! Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
